


Cure

by SadDominic



Category: Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: Elder Scrolls Online: Greymoor, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Markarth (Elder Scrolls), Masturbation, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:56:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28748064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadDominic/pseuds/SadDominic
Summary: A fic I made of Fenn and a twitter friend's character Vylakar. I'm going to add more chapters to this, definitely.
Relationships: Fennorian (Elder Scrolls)/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	Cure

Fennorian had been out collecting herbs for a potion for Vy. He thinks that he has found a potential cure for the other vampire's curse. He pushes the door open, and comes inside, carrying his basket of ingredients. He sees Vylakar sitting at the table, but the other vampire doesn't seem to take any notice of his arrival.

"Vy!" Fennorian calls, smiling at the other. Vylakar looks up at him, and smiles and waves, before looking back down at his book. Fenn smiles back, and goes over to his Alchemy station. He puts his little basket down, and sits himself down on his stool. He grabs his supplies, some natural water he collected from the springs earlier, a vial, and his bowl and crushing tool. He takes out a bit of Nirnroot, and then some wormwood and a cornflower. Fenn never mixed the three ingredients before. He's curious to see the effects.

Fenn puts the ingredients in the bowl, and then begins crushing them up, humming a little tune. Vy looks over at Fenn from the table, trying to see what he's doing. He gets up, and then comes up behind the seated vampire, looking over his shoulder.

"What's that?" Vylakar asks in a curious tone. He seems like he's almost demanding an answer. Fenn seems too concentrated to even notices his presence. "Fennorian. What's that?" Vy asks again, causing Fenn to jump. "Ah! Don't scare me like that!"

Vy raises an eyebrow. "You going to answer my question?" Fenn sighs, and looks back to the little bowl with the ingredients. "I.. I'm trying to find a cure for your curse... If alchemy doesn't work, then maybe we could resort to magic, but I want to try this first." Fenn's cheeks darken with a blush, and Vy's eyes go wide. "Oh..?"

Fennorian nods. "I want to help you.. It hurts to see you suffer when you get hurt. Knowing that you can't heal like a normal vampire, and all. You're my friend, and I can't stand to see you in such bloody and wounded states.." he keeps avoiding Vylakar's gaze, trying to hide his blush. But this time, Vy is the one to blush. He is speechless, he doesn't know what to say. He then swallows nervously, and slowly wraps his arms aound Fenn. "A-ah?" Fenn's blush darkens, and he goes completely still. 

Vy nuzzles Fenn's neck. "Thank you..." he mumbles, pressing a kiss to the other vampire's skin. Fennorian gasps. "V-Vy!" 

Vylakar instantly pulls away, and takes a few steps back. He shakes his head. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have.." he quickly rushes to their shared room, and slams the door closed, leaving Fenn on his own, blushing and frozen still. He brings a shaky hand up to the spot on his neck that had been kissed by Vy, and smiles softly. "Vylakar..." he mumbles. He looks over to the closed door, and then back at the bowl of ingredients. He shakes his head, and goes back to crushing up the herbs, trying to distract himself from the blessing he just received. 

-

Vylakar sits himself down on his bed, and rubs his face. He shouldn't have kissed Fenn's neck. What if he thinks he's a creep, now? Vy sighs, and tries to push those thoughts away. He tries to think of everything but Fenn, but he can't seem to keep the young vampire off his mind. Ever since he met him in the barrow, he hasn't been able to think straight. Everything is just Fennorian. Hsi soft hair, his beautifully pale skin, gorgeous eyes, soft and plump lips... 

As soon as Vylakar thinks about Fenn's lips, his face heats up. Oh, he's imagined so many things that Fenn could do to him with those lips. 

Vy slaps himself across the face. "No!" he whisper-yells to himself, but it's too late. He can already feel his arousal. One time can't hurt, right? No. This wasn't a one time thing. This had occurred over and over. Fuck it. He reaches down, and begins to unbuckle his pants, needing some kind of relief. Vy tugs his pants down, setting his erection free. He lets out a soft moan, and takes his cock into his hand, leaning his head back against his soft pillow. 

He imagines those lips. Those damned lips. All the things be would like to do with them... Vy begins to slowly stroke himself, imagining nothing but Fenn. In his mind, he can see him. Down on his knees, between his legs, desperately sucking his cock. 

"Fennorian..." he mumbles, running his thumb over the tip of his cock. Just as he's getting into the moment, Fennorian opens the door. "Vy! Come try this... Elixir.." Fenn's face goes blood red, and he covers his eyes. "Ah! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-" Vy interrupts him. "It's okay.. I shouldn't have. We share the bedroom, and it was nearly time for bed anyway." he let out a chuckle. He doesn't make any effort to cover his cock, though. 

Without even realising, Fenn licks his lips, looking at Vy's leaking cock. Vy notices the way Fennorian looks at him, and raises an eyebrow. "Fenn? Are you alright?" He asks to staring man. Fenn swallows down his nervousness, and steps closer to the bed. He then crawls up next to Vylakar, and looks him in the eyes. "Vy... I want you.. I want to kiss you.." he whispers, leaning in closer until Vy can feel his breath on his cheek. The white haired vampire's eyes widen, and his breath hitches. He grabs Fenn by the nape, and then pulls him in for a rough and passionate kiss. 

Fenn moans into the kiss, and climbs on top of Vylakar, straddling his hips. He then pulls away from the kiss, and looks into Vy's eyes. "I want you to feel me.. I want to feel you.." he then leans in to whisper. 

"I want to make you cum..." Fenn purrs, reaching down to touch Vy's cock softly. Vylakar's eyes are blown wide with lust, and he puts his hands on Fenn's hips, squeezing him. "Are you sure?" he asks softly, wanting to make sure Fenn really wanted this. Fennorian nods, and kisses Vy's neck. "Yes. I've wanted this for ages, now... Please.. Let me be yours.. Let me be your one and only, your lover.." 

Vylakar sighs shakily, shivering. He wraps his arms around Fenn, and hugs him tight. "Yes.. I want you to be mine." he whispers, kissing Fenn's neck. Fennorian's heart skips a beat, and he smiles. He hugs Vy tight, and hums. "Mm.. Now. Why don't we do something about this?" he grinds his ass back against Vylakar's still hard and throbbing cock. The other vampire lets out a gasp, and nods. Fennorian blushes a bit, and licks Vy's bottom lip. "You want my hands or my mouth? Or...?" 

Vylakar's breath hitches. "May I.. May I touch you, first? Please?" Vy asks in a soft tone, reaching up to cup Fenn's cheek. Fenn hums, and nods. "Yes... I want that so bad.."

Vylakar shivers, and squeezes Fenn's hips. Just as they're getting into it, Fenn sits up with a gasp. "I left the fire on!" the smaller vampire quickly gets to his feet, and rushes out of the room. Vy chuckles, and leans his head back. "Maybe another day, then..."


End file.
